Love Letter
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Jaune finds a love letter and discretely asks Ren to help him find it's owner. It sounded easy at first, but then Jaune lost the letter... and it ended up in a certain red head's hands. But hey, how much trouble could an unsigned love letter cause in a school of pubescent teenagers armed to the teeth with deadly gear and super powers? ...Actually don't-just don't.
1. Dear 'Blank', From 'Empty'

**{Author's note}**

**I really gotta find a way to organize this stuff better. Thankfully this story should be short so I don't have to put a lot of writing effort into this one. On to the story then.**

* * *

><p><em>Whenever I look at you my heart stops.<em>

_The way you wield your weapon with such grace puts the angels to shame._

_Whenever I see you smile, I feel like the happiest person alive to witness such a beautiful treasure._

_You are my light in a world filled with darkness._

_I am not going to simply say you are beautiful, and that it wasn't just your looks that captivated me._

_I loved all the times we were together, the thick and the thin. _

_Or the small moments and quick glances between._

_Your personality is what attracted me._

_And as I spend the forever moving moments in the river of time,_

_The more I want to spend the rest of mine with yours…_

_I am deeply in love with you._

_Will… you be mine?_

"…" Ren finished reading the letter and gave an unreadable stare at his leader and male teammate Jaune.

"Well? What do you think?" Juane whispered hurriedly.

Ren impassively stared at the Knight in training and tried his best to answer sagely. "Jaune… I am flattered you feel this way, but I don't—"

"W-what!? No!" Jaune screamed, surprising them both. "Look, I gave you the letter so that you could help me figure out who sent it to me!" The blonde boy explained.

Ren gave himself a small sigh of relief that his leader didn't notice. That was waaaaayyyyy less awkward and made much more sense. Then his head started noticing the smaller things about this situation that didn't seem to make sense. "Wait, where did you get this?"

"Well, remember how Professor Oobleck had us do that ten page essay?" Jaune paused and let Ren nod in confirmation. "And how I was lugging around that really big history book with me for that entire week?" Again, Ren nodded wondering where this was actually going. "When I was finally returning that encyclopedia in disguise, the librarian told me that there was this envelope that wasn't there before! It wasn't sealed, so I looked up the contents and found this!" Jaune finished regaling his strange tale while implying that someone must have slipped the love note with the envelope sometime this week.

"I see…" Ren absorbed the information. "But why did you give it to me?"

"I don't know who it's from! You're the only one I can trust to find my secret admirer!" Jaune answered.

Ren examined the linguistics of the letter in question. He raised his brow at the first part of the letter: the part where the writer was calling the way that 'Jaune' handled his weapon like the angels. You wouldn't really compare a man to an angel since that was something one would usually compare a female to. The other glaring fact was that it was implying that with their weapon, 'Jaune' was very graceful with his sword and shield. While their leader was going leaps and bounds, Jaune didn't achieve that level of badassery to put angels to shame… yet at most.

"Jaune, I think this is meant for a girl." Ren told his leader. He watched his leader's eyes, once filled with joy and excitement, be instantly replaced with a defeated and dejected look.

"Go figure. I knew it was too good to be sure," Jaune's posture dropped at that fact. "Guess it was too much to ask for it being from Weiss, huh?"

"Yes."

Jaune sighed at Ren's very fast answer. Ren gave the letter back to Jaune for him to fold it back and place it back in the envelope.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Ren questioningly asked.

"Well, I would feel terrible if someone else read my love letter for another person. I should probably give this back to the writer." Jaune somberly answered.

Ren thought back to the letter, according to it, the writer really loved their personality or character. While it was true that skill wise, Jaune was not the best, he had one of the best characters and the kindest of hearts here and a smile that always made Pyhrra happy, at least when Ren noticed the redhead of their team.

"How exactly will you give the letter, when there was no sign of who it was from, or who it was for?" Ren questioned his leader.

Answering the question, Jaune gave his best impression of whenever Oobleck asked him to answer a question in class, "Uhh…"

Ren sighed and walked with Jaune on their way back to the cafeteria. "Let me help you with that." Ren simply thought that if there was no name for either the sender or receiver then he was going to assume that the two of them might actually have the same feelings for each other and the sender was hoping the receiver would recognize them immediately.

It was going to be tricky, but it shouldn't be too hard.

The two decided to talk more about figuring out who the letter and receiver was after having lunch with everyone else.

_**Later that day…**_

"You lost it?" Ren repeated in annoyance.

Jaune was seen panicking in their dorm with Nora and Pyhrra momentarily gone to the showers. "I thought I kept it in my notebook!"

Ren fought the urge to place his hand anywhere above his chin and decided to think rationally for the two. "Think back, where did you last see your notebook?"

Jaune stopped pacing around and placed his hand on his chin. "… The last time I saw it was when I was asking—oh no."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ruby Rose's face was as red as her namesake. She had just finished reading a certain letter for the third time to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"H-he thinks I'm an angel? I-I thought he only called Weiss that…" Ruby flushed as she brought her hands to her cheeks to somehow stop herself from blushing, and very poorly trying to calm her self down.

You see, earlier today at lunch, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were having their usual conversation over food.

However, there was one small difference about today's meeting.

"_Oh hey, Ruby," Jaune previously called out to the younger member of the group. He took out a few pieces of paper and handed it back to her. "Thanks for letting me borrow some of your notes for the essay."_

"_No problem, Jaune!" She happily replied as she took them back._

Ruby had lent Jaune her notes because for one, Weiss would never have done it. And since she was one of the top percentile of that class, Jaune tried to ask for her help—yes, he still tried to ask for her help.

Pitying her buddy, and also having some practice with Weiss' study habits, Ruby lent some of her notes for Jaune's essay.

Now somehow along those lines, Jaune took out the letter and left it on top of Ruby's notes. Since he was currently focused on reading the notes, along with laughing at some of the doodles drawn by the young huntress, he neglected the letter and accidentally organized it back with Ruby's notes when he was finished.

It appears the phrase, 'out of sight, out of mind' could play into this situation.

And this situation is poor Ruby trying to handle what she believed was her first confession from a letter she found that wasn't there before in her notes.

Either by her semblance or hormones, Ruby's mind raced with many-a teenage thoughts after re reading the letter a tenth time, none of them logical.

"T-there has to be some kind of mistake! I-I mean t-this one was for Weiss… right? And he probably used some super Morse-spy code that I missed that said I just had to hand this to her and say it's from him… right? Wait, why did he think Weiss was majestic with a weapon? I totally kick butt with Crescent Rose! I'd be all like-bam-woosh-smooch—WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? But what if it's actually not for Weiss? *Gasp* W-w-what i-if he meant it… for me? J-Jaune is a nice guy, my first friend here. He's nice, a little weak—but he's working around that. I-I mean, sure he's got a great smile too, but he's got some confidence issues which is a downer, but he's fun to be around with! Then there was that time he covered for me when I accidentally ate all of the cookies the cafeteria was giving out that one time… and that time he rubbed my head once after a leadership workshop… that felt really nic—no! What am I thinking!? He's j-just a friend—a nice guy friend that I can be friends with that my dad or Yang won't say 'moved to Vacuo' over night. Why did all the other nice guy friends I have all have to move to Vacuo anyway? I think Vale is way better! Err, the letter!"

This was only one part of an epic thousand words per thought mindset young Rose was going through as she sat on her bed cuddling Zwei tightly.

"What do you think I should do Zwei!?" The leader of Team RWBY asked as she raised the dog in front of her.

"Bark!"

She gasped. "You think that maybe if I said no it would make things awkward between them and us, and we'll never do those super cool things that I thought all eight of us could do?!"

"Bark!"

"And if I say yes, then some kind of epic tragedy could tear us apart like star-crossed lovers, e-even though I-I don't know what I-maybe-completely feel about Jaune, but it would causing everyone to cry and be sad?!" If you hadn't guessed at this point, poor Ruby was letting the stress get to her head, and starting to confuse reality with some of the epic stories she heard when she was a kid. (mixed with some implied themes from Blake's books Yang 'borrowed'.)

This was her first love letter after all, but her reactions to how she should approach this related to the shows, movies, and stories she's heard.

"Bark!" Oh that Zwei. It must be nice being a corgi dog that can be set ablaze and not die.

Ruby jumped of the bed with the letter and Zwei. "You're right, Zwei! I should probably avoid meeting with Jaune until he forgets this ever happened!"

"Ruby?"

"Kyah! Weiss! W-what are you doing here!?" Ruby cried as she turned to face her partner.

"This is our room so of course I would be here," The heiress tiredly said. It was times like this that made her momentarily question their leader. But then her eyes fell on an eye-catching envelope in Ruby's hands. "Is that a letter you have there?"

Ruby's mouth and mind went into overload as she started sputtering in coherent sounds rather than actually forming words. Eventually, she shoved the letter to Weiss and said, "Here!" Before storming off in a gust of petals from her semblance as she dropped the corgi to the ground, only for Zwei to roll itself over to its belly like nothing even happened.

Now her reasoning for giving Weiss the letter had something to do with her accidentally crossing her thoughts about Jaune originally wanting to give the letter to Weiss, and her wanting to run away from this problem for a bit until Jaune would forget about it. Yes, Ruby's mental state was not the best right now, and yes, she did neglect to mention that the envelope she gave Weiss was what she thought was a letter for her from Jaune, but now Weiss was assuming this was a letter from Ruby to her.

Weiss, despite dumbfounded at the reaction of her leader, opened the unsealed envelope and read the letter.

_**Back with Jaune and Ren…**_

Jaune and Ren made their way out of their dorm and saw a blur of rose petals pass them by.

"Why was Ruby using her semblance?" Jaune thought innocently out loud as he followed some of the left over trails.

However, Ren was having the sneaking idea that Ruby read the letter and assumed it to be Jaune's confession and the blonde knight in question was to oblivious to realize it.

Hopefully, she had the letter and they could easily handle this situation after the two of them caught one of the fastest people in all of Vale.

But as they were sprinting after the reaper girl, the knight and the lotus warrior did not notice a flushed and sincerely jaw-dropping, shocked princess staring at a simple sheet of paper with words on them.

**{Author's note.}**

**Hola. I hope you enjoyed my very first romantic comedy story! (Does anyone find it odd that A majority of the stories in this side of Fanfiction are all based on pairings even though the actual story has nothing on some of the pairings actually created? Well sure there's those weird people over in Legend Of Korra and Pokemon but...)  
><strong>

**Thankfully, I can write things as crazy as I want, and best of all this is planned to be short. (But it mostly depends on the reviews for this story would get.)**

**Sorry if things seem a bit crazy and OOC, but this one was written for fun and not much else, so I get a cheap laugh at reading my own work. One weird thing is that I have a sneaking suspicion I can tease ALL KINDS of SHIPPING with this type of premise.**

**You want shipping? I'll give you packaging instead!**

…

**Yang: Oh, I get it!**

**I hate my life.**


	2. The Webs We Weave

**{Author notes}**

… **Wow, just wow. I really didn't expect people to like this story so much one the first chapter.**

**No seriously, I am amazed since this is my first time writing anything romantically oriented… and it's with comedy!**

**Well as you guys noted, (mostly "quickquantumquasar") the pacing of this story is… fast and doesn't explain things properly. (And I'd like to thank a random guest for pointing out that I misspelled a word.) I will do my best to do explain things better and work more toward making the pacing better.**

**But I would like you guys to also know that this story was made for fun. I was hoping that the simple idea of Ruby being more confused than usual would already tell you this would be one of those stories that stretches their characters a little too far albeit teetering within the edges of their character. **

**In layman's terms, I was kind of being lazy in the pacing and explanations. I didn't want to dramatically change the character's personalities though. I just wanted to bend them in a way that makes the situation all worse.**

* * *

><p>"Ruby! Wait!" Jaune screamed tiredly. For something akin to the fifth time straight, whenever he and Ren would catch up to Ruby who was catching a break from using her semblance for some unknown reason, she would activate her semblance again and run away from them like a scared little rabbit.<p>

The two boys stopped and gasped for breath as their ally raced out of their sight once again.

"I-I don't get it. Why is she running from us?" Jaune wondered out loud, thinking he was speaking for the both of them.

Ren felt this undying **need** to tell Jaune that there was a good chance that Ruby had read the letter and assumed it to be his confession to her. He briefly thought about telling Jaune this, yet he couldn't help but imagine Jaune thinking he was just joking. The sad thing was that Jaune's obliviousness would put cartoon characters to shame, and that the chance of him actually doing the previously mentioned action was ridiculously high.

Then he thought about telling Ruby this the next time they caught up with her, but there also was the risk that she didn't read it and they would be exposing the privacy of the two the letter was truly meant for. While this risk was starting to look **very** unlikely, Ren begrudgingly decided to confirm this after a few more facts rather than doing it for the sake of making things easier on himself.

They still needed that letter Ruby had.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Weiss stared at the letter she had.

She was walking aimlessly around the hallways as she reread what could have been anything but a love letter.

"P-preposterous! T-this must be some misunderstanding! Why would Ruby say she l-l-l-lo-love me? I honestly believed she was—wait… is this all Yang's doing? … That must be the case! Oh that brutish sister of hers, making such unrefined pranks! This time you've gone too far, Xiao Long!"

In a fit of rage, Weiss rushed toward where the brawler currently was. She also proceeded to politely drop the letter in the nearest trash can before angrily striding her way towards her blonde teammate. After all, even when she was mad, Weiss Schnee was always poise.

However, she didn't know that she was being followed the entire time of walking miserably down the halls.

Nora Valkyrie, or what she liked to presently be known as Agent B-00P, was seen sneakily taking out the letter out of the trash.

The hyperactive girl had recently watched a marathon of spy flicks late last night, much to the charge in of her teammates during a school night, and she still influenced by said marathon even up to now. She tackled the day pretending that she was a spy or secret agent, ready to find any juicy conspiracy or unexpected betrayal in her daily surroundings. And maybe find a hot guy friend that she could seduce... as long as he fit the descriptions of having magenta eyes and highlighted magenta hair.

Anyway, as if the universe was setting the timer to the explosion itself, Nora happened to stumble upon a flushed and disheveled Weiss as she walked down the halls reading what looked to be a love letter from random glimpses.

From there, she decided to spy/follow/stalk Weiss. Then she learned some rather interesting tidbits about her and 'Ruby's feelings'. She doesn't judge after all.

Eventually, she was there when she spotted the girl toss away the letter in the trash.

Her brilliant explosion oriented mind started to crank. Since Weiss didn't need that love letter anymore, maybe she could use it for something else! The spy marathons did also show those resourceful newbies that had to rely on everyday objects to topple master organizations no matter how blown out of proportion they were!

Then Nora realized that the love letter was actually the ultimate key in saving the world, or in this case starting up her most brilliant plan ever.

This was her chance to make her move to Operation: Arkos.

_**Later…**_

Pyrrha Nykkos was walking down an aisle. She found herself holding a beautiful bouquet and wearing the most wonderful wedding dress she had ever seen. She looked ahead of her and saw the back of a familiar blonde boy wearing a suit that stood in front of a priest.

Her heart skipped several beats as she finally reached the end of the aisle, and found Jaune Arc smiling kindly at her. He took her hand and placed a ring on her finger, signaling how they would forever be bound in holy matrimony. The priest started talking, but Pyrrha wasn't listening she was still to happily shocked at what was happening to her. A piece of her wanted to know what was going on, but a stronger side of her was refusing to act out and let the events play.

Jaune leaned in to kiss her. Pyrrha did the same.

Then she woke up before their lips could connect.

Pyrrha felt a little disappointed that it was all a dream, even if it was a rather nice dream. Then she realized that she had decided to take an afternoon nap due to Nora keeping everyone in their team up late at night with the loud explosions and rather catchy spy theme music.

There really was no need to worry though. Her schedule was free around this time and she could afford to simply relax for the day.

She turned herself over to opposite side of her bed, and was surprised to see a letter perched near her head on the pillow she was using. It seemed to be addressed to her and it looked to be written from… Jaune? Wait, why would he write a letter to her? Why not text her over their scrolls or simply talk to her in person?

Wondering what her leader wrote down in the envelope, and not noticing the silent and contained giggles from a hidden source in her own team room, Pyrrha opened up the letter and read it.

Nora smiled even wider as she saw the Spartan shot up from her bed with a flushed faced as red as both her and Ruby's hair combined.

Then Pyrrha stood up dramatically. She gasped as she looked to have read the final line.

'This was it!' Thought Nora excitedly, 'This is the part were Pyrrha dashes off and admits her love to Jaune, and he realizes that he likes her too after the dance! Then they will start dating, have kids, get married in a shot-gun wedding, and stay in love till they become old, wrinkly, and cute! … Exactly in that order!'

Yes, nothing could stop her dream pair from finally being realized. Not even Pyrrha losing control of her pupils, then body, then balance, and then attempting to swoon into the floor—oh wait.

"Oh no! Pyrrha!" Nora cried as she came out of her hiding spot under her own bed to catch the felled Spartan, defeated by poetry.

Alas… the pen was mightier than the sword.

"How could this have happened?" Nora cried, starting to monologue from a different movie that went along with the spy marathons. "I was sure that she would be so excited she would finally admit her feelings to Jaune, so he could stop flirting with Weiss! … No, what if _I_ was the fool?! Maybe the letter was designed to somehow secretly drive the gap further between my two favorite ships?!" No, it wasn't. "Dr. Nefarious is playing his cards well, but he will not stop me, Agent B-00P! I need to get rid of the evidence before things get worse…" She finished as she stared at a certain letter out of an envelope.

But how could she do it? First of all was to get rid of the envelope. Her imaginary 'Them/evil organization' could probably trace it back to her since she was the one who forged the envelope. If they did, she wouldn't be able to protect her friends, _who_ _clearly_ _are able to take care of themselves and sometimes her as well_, from their wrath like in every other super hero movie in existence.

That was easy enough though, she just ate it.

But now how would she get rid of the letter? The organization might trace it back to Weiss and Ruby—wait! Team RWBY…

Nora knew how to get rid of the letter.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Blake was enjoying reading one of her favorite books. It was a good time to do so anyway, Yang was away in class, Ruby and Weiss weren't there, but none of the two were curious enough to inquire what she was reading anyway. Zwei, the little Grimm in disguise, was carefully napping under Weiss bed, and far away from her as possible.

She was reading about another mystery oriented story about a boy named Helios trapped in a boarding ocean school with his enigmatic and charismatic older male teacher Gerindo. Together they must figure out the secrets of the Merman before a dark curse falls on Helios.

…

Yes, mystery. Clothes, mostly shirts that have only restricted male six packs, have always hindered the main character's ability to solve problems faster as well as a lacking amount of half naked volleyball scenes written in _explicit _detail.

BOOM!

"Kyah!" Blake yelped in surprise. She usually would have heard someone a few steps before even reaching the door, but she was far to engrossed with some _twists_ both the book and _the characters_ had shown. She slammed the "mystery" book close faster than Ruby's semblance and hid it in that very instant.

Apparently, Nora had just kicked down their door with an eerily familiar spy theme in the far background. Then she quickly tumbled into their room, opened up their window, and threw away something a good distance away.

"BOOYAH! TAKE THAT! Oh hi, Blake. How are you doing?" Nora politely asked as the music abruptly stopped as soon as Nora's tone changed.

"… Fine?" The Faunus replied unsurely. How did Ren always deal with such a girl?

"Well bye, and if you see anyone else… 'wink wink'… tell me all about it, K?" Nora failed to realize that her 'spy talk' was only coherent for her, but she happily skipped over a broken doorway on her way out.

Blake stared at doorway a few seconds after Nora had left. It wasn't because she was dumbfounded. It was because dumbfounded _at_ Nora. Things were always lively in Beacon, and sure some of the greatest of fighters had somewhat eccentric personalities sometimes border lining that of sociopathic or psychopathic tendencies, but Nora always seemed to amaze everyone with her personality every other hour except Ren.

Blake sighed and jumped off her bed. "Great, that's the third door this month." She complained as she briefly recalled Yang being the cause of the other two times.

She stretched out of the window to close it before making her way to the Principal's office. She had another damage report to fill out.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Weiss was hopping mad. "What do you mean you had nothing to do with this?!"

"I'm telling you Ice Princess," Yang spoke as she shamelessly changed back into her uniform in front of her in the locker room. "I don't know anything about a love letter… people actually still give those anyway?"

"Don't change the subject! What kind of prank is this to have your own sister give that pile of twisted poetry to me!?"

"Hey! I would never orchestrate such a low quality prank!" She emphasized proudly while half dressed. "Oh and I wouldn't put my own sister in harm's way and stuff like that too," She said this with less emphasis. Then her eyes widened and a playful smirk curled up her lips. "Wait a sec…"

Weiss had a terrible feeling she knew her teammate was doing.

"Why are you so annoyed over this love letter anyway? If it was a joke, why are you making more fuss than usual?" She asked calmly but there was a twinkle of mirthful pleasure in her lilac eyes.

"B-but what if it isn't!?"

"Well, if it was so serious, you could maturely answer her no, and still retain your friendship. After all, I'm sure Weiss Schnee could do something as simple as that."

Weiss was now scared. Yang Xiao Long was actually giving good advice.

"But I'm wondering why you were so flustered in the first place?" Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her closer, much to the discomfort of the heiress since Yang still hadn't fully clothed herself in the school uniform. (She had not yet put on her outer blouse, you sick pervs.) "I mean as fun as trying to date someone of the same gender is sounds… meh, I think I prefer stringing guys a lot better. But _you_?"

"W-what about me?"

"Ice Princess, you actually _thought_ about it. Maybe you aren't as smitten with Neptune as you thought you were…"

Weiss blushed furiously. Was she trying to imply that she was…!? Preposterous!

"Preposterous!" Weiss yelled, trying to pull herself away from Yang. "I'll have you know that Ruby and I are just friends and I think highly of Neptune!"

Pretending to be taken aback, Yang questioned Wiess, "What? Are you saying my little sister isn't attractive?!"

"Stop twisting my words, Xiao Long!" Weiss managed to break free of Yang while blushing furiously at all the teasing.

Thinking that she had enough teasing for now, Yang shrugged her shoulders and finally placed on her coat. "OK then. Just talk to Ruby about it. Bye-bye!" Then with a signature peace sign, she left the girls locker room leaving Weiss more confused and angrier than before.

…

'That cur!' Weiss thought. 'Who does she think she is suggesting that I'm… bah! Who would like such a scythe obsessed, cookie eating, peppy little, red haired, adorable, prodigy that always brought the best in everyone!?'

…

Weiss then noticed that somewhere in her thoughts she had changed her opinion of Ruby somewhere.

Weiss then realized there was actually… a lot… to like about Ruby.

'What am I thinking!? I'm not…' She paused in deep silence for a few seconds. "… Am I?"

_**A little while ago…**_

Before Weiss was started to question her *seCoughxualityCough*, we look back to when Nora threw away the letter out the dorm window of Team RWBY.

The crumpled ball hit a certain boy with blue hair that wore goggles in the head.

"Huh?" Neptune Vasilias felt the piece of paper bounce of his head and he reached out with his hand to catch it mid re bound. "What's this?"

Instinctively, Neptune traced his eyes where his mind automatically calculated where the piece of paper would have come from, and his mind recognized the most likely place was intriguingly the RWBY Dorm, a place he recognized well since he almost fell from trying to break into it with his partner.

Speaking of his partner, Sun Wukong, it just so happened that Neptune saw the interest of his partner, Blake Belladonna, at the open window of their dorm room. They both briefly made eye contact before Blake closed the window to her dorm.

"What is this thing anyway?" Neptune, with a flick of his wrist un crumpled the paper—yes, he was that cool enough to un crumple paper. Deal with it. Then he fatefully read the message on the piece of industrialized tree.

"Oh. My. Dust…" Neptune disbelievingly looked back at the window where he saw his best friend's current crush. "Sun will kill me if he finds out. It sucks being this cool."

* * *

><p><strong>{Author's notes}<strong>

**I hope the pacing was a little better in this one.**

**As it turns out the letter is making far more trouble than we originally thought. Also, a certain someone is questioning their 'preferences'… **

**Hopefully the characters wouldn't be too OOC, save for Neptune's ability to un crumple paper. For some reason, I just think that would fit with him… what? I'm the only one that thinks that? … Err… I invoke the rule of romantic comedy # 42.4!**

**Jaune: Pretty sure that doesn't exist.**

**Hush! You're character is somewhat ironic to say that!**

**Jaune: Wait, I'm pretty sure that's not how you use ironic.**

**It confuses me OK!? I'm ending this now! BYE THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Dominoes

Yang wondered if Weiss was joking about her sister being 'attracted to the same magnetic pole'. But of course, Weiss never jokes, so why would Ruby give her a love letter anyway? This came out of nowhere since the closest thing Yang has ever noticed Ruby to show romantic feelings was her light hearted attempts to tease her about having a nonexistent crush on Vomit Boy.

Yang stopped walking as she heard a familiar semblance. Turning the corner, Yang was surprised to see Ruby disheveled and out of breath as if she was running all over Beacon for some reason.

"Ruby! What happened to you!?" Yang's switch was flipped to big sister mode.

Ruby lifted her head to her sister. "Y-Yang?!"

Yang armed her shotgun bracelets and prepared for battle. "Is it the White Fang? Are they attacking again? Grimm?! Nora playing queen of the Castle again!? It is payback time for launching me up the stratosphere, carrot top!" Yang called out.

Back in the JNPR dorm, Nora felt a disturbance in the Nora Force.

"What!? No, Yang, calm down!" The younger and oddly more mature sister shouted.

Yang snapped out of it and remembered her earlier conversation with Weiss. "Oh yeah, Ruby, did you give Weiss a letter?"

Ruby stopped a second and gave her sister a blank stare. "Letter? Weiss? … Oh I did give it to her," Then from realization to shock, "Wait, I gave it to her!?"

"You gave it to her after all? Whoa sis, I didn't know you swung that way."

"Swing? Yang I'm too old for swing sets, which by the way is really stupid because they should be for all ages! But I need that letter back! I was in a state of… confusion… when I gave it to her!"

Yang was slightly surprised she didn't seem to even know what she was implying. "Oh, so you don't think of Wiess that way, but why did you make a love letter?"

Ruby slumped a little, titled her head downward, and poked two fingers together. "Umm… I didn't actually make that love letter… I was sort of… given it…"

"What." Yang didn't ask, she demanded. Some lecherous guy, or girl—hey, she didn't judge, was after her precious little sister? She wouldn't let that happen! Ruby was hers to tease and play with! And she wasn't going to share…

Before Ruby could speak, two pairs of footsteps came around the corner.

"Ahh! Ruby, finally!" Jaune gasped.

"Kyah!"

Yang saw Jaune and Ren, also disheveled as if they too had ran all over Beacon, but she paid more attention to Ruby when her eyes met with Jaune, she was avoiding eye contact, fidgeting, and acting all startled and adorable… not from Yang's teasing.

And didn't Ruby just say that she was given the letter? … Hold up, wasn't she talking to a certain other blonde this lunch time? Didn't that same other blonde give her notes back, and potentially hide a love letter in those notes? Hidden from her watchful eyes?!

Ruby sped off in her semblance.

"Oh what? Come on!" Jaune complained out loud while Ren shared his sentiments with his leader.

"Arc."

The lotus warrior froze as he suddenly felt the aura of a mother Ursa protecting her young.

The knight, unfortunately, didn't notice. He looked over to Yang and tiredly waved as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh, hey Yang. Think you could help us catch Ruby?" Ren turned and gave his leader a shocked look. "We kind of need her help with something—"

"Did you know the weather in Vacuo is pretty bad this year?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I would let you know before sending you there… _in a body bag_." It was time for the 'moved to Vacuo overnight' maneuver.

Ren should have realized before he heard the sounds of shotgun shells loading that this would be a long day.

_**Somewhat later in a different place…**_

"Wow, Beacon is way more exciting than back home." A monkey Faunus casually said as he watched distant explosions blow across another side of the campus. He swore one of the girls screaming in the distance sounded eerily familiar to him.

"Y-yeah, sure is different…" Neptune answered nervously. Still wondering what the deal was with Blake sending him a love letter. Was this letter even hers? There was just no way she would write something like this. But then how could he explain the fact that their eyes met? That she hastily closed the window? What could he say to Sun?

Anyway, both he and Sun were having lunch in one of the open balconies here in Beacon.

"You OK, dude?" Sun asked his partner. "You've been kinda weird ever since we met up for lunch."

"Cool! Cool! Everything's, cool! Nothing to worry about at all!" Neptune said hurriedly. Sun stared at his friend for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to drink his banana smoothie.

Neptune sighed in relief. "Y-you know. I'm going to hit the hay early today. I don't know why but I suddenly got tired." He tried to make an excuse to leave, he couldn't think straight because of recent events, and being in front of the guy who likes a girl that likes you is a little hard to grasp coherently.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! Nothing to worry about dude." Neptune waved before subtly making his escape.

When Neptune left his sight, Sun Wukong smirked. He brought up his tail to reveal a wallet. "Ah Neptune, my dear partner, there isn't much you can hide from Ol' Sun Wukong." Wukong opened the wallet and found a folded sheet of paper along with some 'generous snack funds'. Sun opened the folded piece of letter and read the contents.

"Aww dude, I can't believe you would write poetry for the Ice Princess," Wukong snickered. "Well, as your partner and official wingman. It's time to play Cupid…"

_**Later…**_

Pyrrha woke up groggily from her bed. The last thing she remembered was…

Oh Dust! Jaune wrote a love letter to her! Was she dreaming that?! She looked around and didn't see any sign of said letter or envelope. Maybe she was dreaming it… but for some reason, she also remembered vaguely seeing Nora before losing consciousness.

Nora.

And a love letter.

"Oh Dust…" Pyrrha truly hoped this was all some strange misunderstanding, and headed out of the door to look for her female teammate.

However, if she would have stayed just a few seconds more in her dorm, she would have noticed a certain blonde, monkey Faunus jumping down from the ceiling and making his way towards a dorm with a broken door.

"Huh, what happened here?" Sun thought out loud as he saw the door kicked down on the inside of the RWBY dorm. He looked over and waved to Zwei, who was just happily chasing his own tail.

"Don't suppose you'll tell me what happened here, huh little guy?" Sun bent over and rubbed the little corgi's head. "Well, keep this a secret between us, but I'm trying to help my partner get together with a girl he fancies. Call me... Dr. Sun Wukong, PHD in _love_…"

The small corgi just panted and drooled a little at the stowaway. Sun, having his fun, took out an envelope that had the words, 'To Weiss.' written on it. He originally wondered why Neptune didn't sign his name in the letter, but he assumed it would invoke a sense of mystery, which apparently girls like.

It made sense to Sun after all. He once asked Blake what type of book she was reading and she quickly answered mystery. He thought she answered a little too quickly, but he guessed she was really in to it or something. So in the end, he got an envelope and put 'To Weiss.' on it without touching the actual letter.

He placed the letter on her bed and felt a sense of accomplishment.

His Faunus senses detected someone coming this way. Quickly, he opened their window, stood at the archway, saluted at Zwei, and jumped away.

The instant he left the window, a certain bow wearing Cat Faunus re entered into the room, sensing that there was someone else in their room recently besides the demon spawn (Zwei). Quickly checking the open window, Blake spotted a familiar tail and blonde head just escaping her sight.

"Sun? What was he doing here?" Blake asked out loud as she turned back—

And saw an envelope addressed to Weiss on top of her pillow.

A letter. Addressed to Wiess. From Sun.

She read to many stories to stop her mind from comparing this scene from the countless 'mystery' books she's read.

Now, Blake couldn't help but feel curious. After all, 'curiosity killed the cat'. But that was a huge stereotype and completely untrue just as much as Yang would always try to tease her with the light pens and tuna sandwiches.

Blake was far too trained to let her curiosity get the better of her.

Which was why she was surprised that she had already had the opened letter in her hands.

…

…

Blake dropped the letter on the floor. She took out her scroll and placed in the combination to access her Gambol Shroud in her locker.

She was going outside. There was a certain two-timing, hand grabbing, greedy stowaway that she needed to correct.

Zwei stared at the letter that was dropped on the floor. He stared at it ponderously, waiting for the piece of paper to perform some random miracle that no mere mortal could ever fathom.

Zwei barked at once.

Twice.

Then he picked it up and ran out of the dorm room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nora held her hammer-grenade launcher close to her as she stealthy threaded around the campus. Her spy senses were tingling. There was some kind of disturbance she sensed and she didn't know where it was.

It could have been where those explosions followed by eerily familiar girlish screams of terror were, but nah that was too obvious.

Then her eyes fell on a potential subject: that hot girl from Haven! What was her name? Cinderella?

She did look the part of the evil hot girl.

"Hey, Cinderella!"

"It's Cinder, Cinder Fall," She responded monotonously. Cider Fall turned her head and mentally rolled her eyes. They had some files on this one, Nora Valkryie: hyperactive, strength class: B, tactical prowess: D, mental sharpness: D. Overall: Not a threat. She was also somewhat crazy, so Cinder Fall felt no need to waste her precious time with such a buffoon.

"I don't care! I'm on to you!" Nora claimed, pointing her hammer to her.

Cinder Fall, one of the most composed and calculating women in the entire underground of Vale, was starting to panic. There was no way they were found out so soon, by a buffoon of all people! She didn't show it, but her mind slowly prepared her body to slowly motion for the kill. She wasn't going to take anything to chance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cinder replied with her best poker face. Perhaps this situation was still somewhat salvageable.

"Don't try to lie to me! I know who you really work for!"

Cinder's eyes widened. 'WHAT!? How could some random yahoo figure that out so quickly!? We were meticulous in hiding in our presence! How could some unknown lunatic know who we truly work for!? I have no choice, she must be eliminated.' Cinder worriedly thought as she made more slow motions to strike.

"You tell Dr. Nefarious, that Operation Arkos will not be broken so easily!"

Cinder could have sworn she heard a record scratch the moment she said that. Her tension died out easily. "E-excuse me?"

"You tell your, one eyed, cat loving, old man of an emperor will not stop me, Agent B-00P from accomplishing her mission!"

Cinder felt like face palming. She almost blew up her cover from a simple misunderstanding, worse, the ravings of a lunatic.

"That letter you gave Pyrrha made her faint!"

Oh? Now that sounded interesting.

"Letter?" Cinder repeated, pretending to be meek.

"Yeah, you made a letter so diabolical; it felled the four-time Mistrial champion without breaking a sweat!"

Perhaps this little mistake was not as humiliating as she thought. While the girl seemed to mistake her as some kind of evil agent of a _fictional character_, she knew people to well to detect that the part about a letter easily felling the girl with polarity was completely true... as unbelievable as she heard it.

A kink in the 'invincible goddess' armor? Cinder thought that a potential weakness of the girl was to juicy to pass up. "I still have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe if you showed me the letter I would recognize it…"

"Ha! I got rid of it!" Nora exclaimed which silently frustrated Cinder. "And now I will—" Nora's scroll started beeping a familiar spy theme. "Oh sorry, gimme a sec," Nora checked her Scroll and saw it was from 'Renny'. She looked at the message and put her hammer away. She glared at Cinder and pointed her fingers to her eyes. "You got lucky punk, I'm watching you…" She said before going towards a direction of where distant explosions were.

Cinder stared musingly as the orange head left. She took out her own scroll and sent a message to two other people.

**{Author's note.}**

**Welp. This took another strange turn. I can't help but feel this story being somewhat forced. I'm trying not to, but I can't help but feel that. Well at least it's not too forced like I've seen with some other stories.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Plot, step aside It's filler time

See Jaune run, Tarzan.

Oops.

*Cough*

There were far too many reasons why Jaune found himself running for dear life within his short seventeen-year life span. One such time was when his sisters all ganged up on him and forced him to wear their dresses on his seventh birthday. He was proudly able to take a grand total of four free steps before being subdued by his more talented siblings. Later in his life, he was able to somehow run away from a Deathstalker and a giant Nevermore. (With some very athletic and highly trained people around his age.)

So truly, with such examples in mind, Jaune Arc was not as physically lacking as he or others thought.

Though one might not think that as he bravely flees away, wailing like a scared school girl… from another school girl—a blonde school girl with fiery might and strength that would rival the powers of mythical dragons, mind you, but people never focus on the details.

So rather, let us focus in on how Jaune Arc will escape this potentially dangerous situation of raining shot gun bullets and fists that could probably dent titanium.

"OH DUST! HELP ME, REN!"

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP, ARC!"

Boom!

…

Err, enough of that, let's get to Lie Ren.

The stoic lotus warrior slipped away from the chase. It was easy enough actually. Yang seemed bent on only killing Jaune due to some petty reasoning. Of course, he probably knew that Jaune would survive the actual pummeling, but he wanted his friend to be able to tell stories to his children about how cool their Uncle Ren would be for potentially saving them from non-existence.

Ren sighed and thought the only way to save Jaune from this current predicament from a crazy powerful girl… was with _another_ crazy powerful girl.

Why? Pyrrha was for some reason not answering her scroll, Ruby wouldn't help this situation at all, who even knew were Ozpin and Goodwitch were when they weren't trapped in their Oval Office drinking all the world's coffee away, and lastly Ren had a bad feeling about leaving Nora out of his sight for too long. Hopefully, the girl wasn't causing too much trouble without his supervision.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" A loudly hyperactive voice shouted out of nowhere and clashed with an Aura enveloped Yang, causing a powerful shockwave that was damaging all things within a fifty meter radius and blowing away all stupefied bystanders.

Just to clarify… all of this happened _under_ Ren's supervision.

Ren just watched the carnage with an incredibly amazing poker face as the mushroom-dust cloud ascended high into the blue sky.

"… You know, I should be surprised by any of this, but I'm not..." Ren took out both his Storm Flowers before charging into the large dust cloud to see if he could find his leader's body, or body parts.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Neptune ignored the loud explosion coming from the western side of Beacon. A piece of his own mind would explode soon if he didn't find Sun soon! He couldn't believe his partner would steal his wallet… again! Seriously, you'd think he would have more practice against a guy who shoplifts for a living, but no. Now he lost his wallet, and the letter Blake threw at him! Thankfully, it was never signed, so there may be a chance that Sun still doesn't know.

Hopefully?

"Dang it, Sun, where are you?"

"Oh, Neptune, you're looking for Sun too?"

Neptune paled. He recognized that voice. Slowly he turned his head, praying to whatever being up there that he was just madly hallucinating about that female's voice.

He wasn't.

"B-B-b-b-Blake!" Neptune stammered out before coughing and trying to regain his composure. "Err, I mean, Blake!? … What are you doing?" He started to sweat, what did she want to do now? Maybe this was one of those drama heavy affairs that he saw on television once!? Like in Common Hospital where the main love interest has an affair with the main character's hotter best friend!? But he could never do such a thing! Sun was his bro!

… Then again, Blake _was_ smoking hot.

…

Sorry brother Sun, he was weak.

Thankfully, Neptune heard a voice to snap him out of his thoughts. "I'm looking for Sun, just like you," Blake said rather darkly. Neptune raised his brow at the girl before he turned his gazed down to her hands where she was suspiciously arming Gambol Shroud. He could have sworn that weapon wasn't as sharp and pointy as he remembered it made him feel very uncomrfotable. "It's just that I have a _very different reason_ for finding him."

Then the air turned deathly cold. (Brought to you by Aura: RWBY's very own Deus Ex Machina.)

Trying his best to ignore a sudden temperature drop, Neptune asked, "Err… mind telling me why?"

Blake didn't feel like explaining the situation to Neptune. It looked to her that Neptune didn't even know about his partner's 'moves' on a girl he recently fancied. While she could just explain this 'affair' to Neptune, a piece of her wanted Sun to admit this to both of them. Preferably, she wanted him to admit it while she was… _questioning_ him in front of Neptune. (Why did that sound kinky?)

"Oh, trust me. Let's just say that this will _benefit us both _in the long run." No one crosses her. Oh wait didn't Adam—I mean no one crosses her romantically for Weiss Schnee of all people.

Unfortunately for Neptune, he was taking this the wrong way. 'W-wait!? Both of us?! Oh crap she's one of those Yander characters in those crazy shows I once watched isn't she?! Holy Dust, she's going to end Sun! I gotta stop her—wait, definitely not the right time now. I might have something worse than my neck cut off I make my move now. Maybe I can try to seduce her to spare—no that's just stupid! Oh man! What would Jaune do in this situation?'

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Well that situation solved itself…" Jaune thought out loud as he found himself hanging upside down a tree somewhere in the courtyard far from ground zero. "… Kinda? At least I'm not pinned to a tree again."

"Jaune?"

The knight looked down to who had just spoken. His eyes widened in surprise to see Weiss.

"What are you doing up there?!" The snow princess demanded, as if he was up there on purpose.

"Oh you know… just _hanging_ around."

Weiss stared at him with a glare of shame and disappointment that hurt more than any bruise that Cardin had ever inflicted on the young Arc.

"Yeah, that was kind of a bad one…" Jaune admitted as he tried to move off the tree branch. However, his small movement caused a loud cracking noise to be heard—the tree branch he was on collapsed. "Waahgh!"

Weiss ran up to the fallen boy, seeing if he was alright. "Are you alright!?"

Momentarily distracted from his pain, Jaune looked up at the concerned look at Wiess. "Wow. No offense or anything Sno—Weiss, but…"

Weiss raised her brow questioningly.

"I thought you would be more… cold. … I didn't mean for that to sound like another pun."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm not some monster, Jaune," Besides Weiss had gained some respect for Jaune when she had heard that he had vouched for her to Neptune. "But perhaps, I had been a little too… adamant… in my refusal to your previous courtship attempts. You're not quite as simplistic as I thought you were."

"Really? Thanks!" Jaune proudly accepted, finally picking himself back up. Then he subtly wiped his nose, something he smelled felt irritable, not bad smelling, but irritable. Jaune thought it was just probably nothing.

Weiss folded her arms. "Now, can you inform me as to why you were found in that tree after a certain explosion… exploded?"

Jaune raised his finger and opened his mouth, "Funny thing really. Yang was chasing me down, so in order to help me, Ren called Nora for back up and well… the two of them collided with all of their aura… so… yeah…"

Weiss seemed unfazed at the two causes of today's explosion, but something that Jaune mentioned briefly caught her attention. "Why was she chasing you down? Did you pull out her hair or something?"

"Actually, I _completely_ have no idea why she attacked me!" Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Jaune Arc, the closest thing to male main character the RWBY series has. Let's give him a round of applause. "I was chasing Ruby with Ren and then we bumped into her and then she started attacking me!"

Weiss's train of thought stopped abruptly when she heard Jaune talk about Ruby. The thoughts of her love letter caused the heiress to blush in front of Jaune, much to her dismay.

And to her misfortune, Jaune noticed this. "Whoa. Wiess are you alright? You're blushing hard. Are you sick?"

Wiess turned her face away from "You dunce, of course I'm fine! W-why were you chasing Ruby anyway?!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jaune asked again unsurely. This time however, Weiss couldn't help but notice the genuine concern in his voice for her own well being.

"J-just tell me why!"

"Oh, I was chasing after Ruby because she—" Then Jaune remembered he promised to keep the letter a secret. "Sheeee haadddd something… planned… foooorrrr… you!" He told her, trying to protect the privacy of the actual users of the letter in a very untactful manner.

Jaune smiled at his 'quick thinking' and ignored the odd, growing irritation in his nose.

Weiss stared jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah! She asked me to help her with something about you! But she's been so busy preparing for this 'thing' that she actually forgot to tell what Ren and I were supposed to do! So to help her, Ren and I have been trying to reach her, but good ol' Ruby must be hard at work for her favorite and lovely partner!"

Weiss twitched when Jaune said 'lovely'.

Now a funny thing happened when Jaune finished making up his lie, he saw Weiss kind of just stare at him blankly. At first he was nervous and believed her to see through his lies, but as seconds turned into a few actual minutes, he was getting the impression something might be wrong.

Weiss was having a mental breakdown. The implications that Jaune vaguely described gave Wiess the idea that Ruby was going to do more than just the love letter. She believed that the reason why Ruby was so jumpy was because she was still preparing something to convey her feeling to her and Weiss caught her unguarded! The letter was but the appetizer to the main course of Ruby's feelings towards her! (What a weird metaphor.) And now, by probably the end of the day, Weiss would have to face Ruby's true feelings while she was still having trouble sorting out what type of the track she should run!?

Then there was the pressure of her family. What would her father say if he suddenly found out about her daughter's sudden shifts in interest? Would the media abuse such a fact to the absolute fullest, if it was even remotely true? Yes. Those Grimm spawns would do that.

But then there was Ruby to consider in all of this, what if she said no? What if it would break her heart and make others look down on her for being different-different? Would her denial force Ruby into shame for being so open with her feelings?

Would she include Winter in the as a bridesmaid—HER THINKING WAS GOING TOO FAR!

How would she deal with this!?

Weiss lost control of her pupils, closed her eyes, lost her balance and fell into Jaune's arms.

"Weiss?! Weiss!? H-hold on! I'll get you to the hos—ACHOO!"

… Just for the record: Jaune did not sneeze on Weiss' hair because he was allergic to Weiss new shampoo.

Just for the record.

_**Back with Ren.**_

There were many things Nora knew like sloths are cool, pancakes should be eaten in dinner, Pyrrha reeeaalllyyy likes Jaune, and explosions are always awesome.

But the one thing she did know and didn't like?

I'll give you a hint: Yang learned this fact today as well.

Never make Ren angry.

The two powerhouses were put in a situation so crazy that if you recorded the event and showed it to the people they loved; said people would call you the best video editor in all of Remnant.

Both Yang and Nora were kneeling side by side on the crater they created and looking down in shame and regret with Ren towering over both of them with an impassive and unblinking stare at the two.

Nora called it, the 'Ren Glare', an ancient technique passed down the Ren family line that had the power to sap anyone of their free will by sending invisible lasers of shame and guilt.

Ren would deny that such a thing even existed. But to be honest, he was actually able to master this technique by adding a bit of his aura to his pressure by example of his grandfather. This allowed him to have his 'glare' be more effective because it wasn't some ancient technique, but rather a form of sub-semblance only Ren was able to reproduce.

"Yang," Ren started first causing the blonde to flinch. "I know you didn't mean Jaune any… mortal harm… but don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Err… nooo?" The blonde dragon denied feebly.

Ren exhaled. Figuring out that Yang only lashed out at Jaune to warn him about 'going after Ruby', Ren expressed his thoughts while trying his best to keep things ambiguous that only she would get it. "Yang, I understand that you have a need to protect Ruby, but you also need to realize that Ruby is growing up to be a mature huntress and that she'll need to handle situations by herself." Don't smother her: is what he basically wanted to say, but he choose otherwise to mention something different.

Yang turned her gaze away and played with her hair. "Y-yeah yeah, yeesh you sound like dad."

"Ren is no fun when he's telling people to stop…" Nora complained under her breath.

"And you," Ren turned his gaze to his best friend, effectively causing the girl to flinch. "What have I always told you?"

"… 'Stop trying to secretly dye my entire hair pink'."

"The other thing Nora: the one about when I ask for your help."

Nora looked down cast as she repeated monotonously, " 'When I ask for help, please ask for me first if I can use Maghild'."

"… And?"

" 'Please actually listen to me when I say Magnhild is not needed…' ."

Ren continued to stare at his friend. Both girls could feel some kind of dark pressure on their shoulders.

" 'And if you do need Magnhild make sure that nothing important would be destroyed, and do not attack the first moving thing you see unless it's a Grimm'. "

"Nora."

" … 'Because explosions are not… always the answer.'…" Nora sadly finished.

"Thank you." Ren said.

Hesitantly, Yang spoke out after Nora finished. "Can we get up now? I think some dust is getting into my hair?"

"Fine. I need your help getting Jaune anyway." Who knows how far their leader flew from the impact.

The two of them stood back up and followed Ren out the crater.

Two minutes in, Nora realized something that sparked her curiosity. "By the way, Yang, why were you chasing after Jaune?"

"Oh, Vomit Boy gave Ruby a love letter."

Uh-oh.

"WHAT!?" Nora yelled in mad terror, stopping the three of them, and causing Ren to look back confused.

"Nora?" Ren lifted his brow. Why was she so surprised?

"This threatens Operation: Arkos!"

Ren's eyes, for the first time, widened up by two millimeters. 'Oh right… that. That was a thing.' Ren recalled Nora wanting both their team mate Spartan and Knight getting _together-together_ after the dance. While he wasn't against it, he didn't want to interfere with someone else's love life. Nora on the other hand…

"Operation what?" Yang repeated in confusion.

"Gasp! Dr. Nefarious is pulling out all the stops! Ruby must have been the mole that sold all the agents files to him!"

Ren realized that Nora was still heavily influenced by the spy marathon last night.

"She needs to be…" Nora released Magnhild's grenade launcher form. "Eliminated!"

Then Ren made a new self note to never let Nora watch another spy marathon for as long as she lived.

"Whoa there, carrot top!" Yang said as she stood back up with Ember Celica's cocking another round of ammo. "Nobody messes with my sister!"

Nora also stood back and pointed her grenade launcher at Yang. She had this oddly curious scenario in her head where she was now going to fight double agents who would take a very long time explaining how they beat her and ultimately fail in actually beating her.

"The insurrection has begun!" Nora yelled before she and Yang went at it again.

Ren told himself that this was without a doubt the third worst day of his life right before he blacked out from the second shockwave.

**{Author's note}**

**I'll keep who gets the letter next as a bit of a secret. Also thank you for the suggestions, but it's unlikely for some people to get the letter with what i am planning to do with it.  
><strong>

**Alright, it looks like the guys are having the short end of the stick. One odd thing that I've noticed in a vast majority of these types of stories is that only Jaune gets the cosmic boot. So, to make things fair in this story, every guy is going to have their fair of troubles.**

**Enough rant. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Merry Holidays

**{Author's notes}**

**Sorry dudes and dudettes, this one was late because of my family plans over the last two weeks of 2014. **

**So as an apology, it's time for some fanservice!**

**Now Christmas is also a time for those sick freaks to dress up in more kinky outfits…**

**So… while I as a moderately respectful human being in public (While being a cold hearted, high functioning sociopath when I' am alone.) **

**It's time to imagine one of the hottest characters in RWBY dressed in a kinky santa suit for your sick perverted pleasures.**

**Showing off their bod in nothing but text since the actual image would be to smexy for the mortal minds… **

**Ladies and Gentlemen…**

**I give you LIE REN IN A SEXY SANTA SUIT!**

**Ren: (Shivering because he is cold) … I loathe you.**

**Oh don't be like that Ren. You're smoking hot!**

**Ren: Why in Dust is it 43 degrees in here!?**

**Here? Where? This is the author notes, degrees don't exist here.**

**Ren: I. Will. Kill. You.**

**What's that Ren? You want to show off your bod to the rest of your friends?**

**Ren: Do it, and I will bring down a wrath like no—**

**HEY TEAM JNPR, RWBY, CVFY, AND SSSN! CHECK REN OUT!**

**All girls: WHOO! LOOKING HOT, REN! **

**Yang: Have we been Naughty or Nice?!**

**All Guys: *Struggling from laughter.***

**Jaune: Y-you look go—oh dust I can't even say it!**

**Ren: … PG-13, you have made a mistake that you forever will regret.**

***Checks previous works and scrapped ideas.* Dude… get in line…**

**Nora: NOW STRIP!**

**Alright they're all going to cross another line I don't want to be a part of. Now back to the story! I wonder if things have finally settled down for our heroes?**

* * *

><p>Jaune dyed Weiss' hair pink.<p>

Let's let that idea sink in for a second before moving on.

When we last left the somewhat main character of this story, Jaune Arc, he finally had the lovely Weiss Schnee fall for him.

Literally.

She literally fell unconscious in his arms.

This will probably also be the only time a girl will fall for him. (To him anyway.)

Meanwhile, Pyrrha could not understand this odd sense of disappointment and frustration as she ran the halls.

Now that we have returned to recent events, we find out what has happened since then.

OK, long story short:

Jaune had dyed Weiss' hair pink.

…

…

Fine, I'll tell you the long version.

You see Jaune had originally meant to bring the heiress to the medical room in Beacon. (Or one of them since Ozpin had some prophetic insight to place several of them across the school.) But since he had sneezed on her head—I mean err…

For _some reason_ Weiss' hair was stick and dirty out of nowhere! (Jaune owes me big time for this.) And it smelled real bad too! There may have been a chance it could have been infectious!

Therefore, out of the goodness of his heart, Jaune shadily dragged Weiss's unconscious and vulnerable body to the male's bathroom were no one could disturb them.

… Restrain your imaginations readers! (Especially you, JauneXWeiss fans… *Wags finger*)

Gathering things quickly from his team room's dorm, Jaune quickly went back to find Weiss still unconscious and starting to smell. He quickly removed her tie and started washing her hair with his experience from being forced to help with his sisters' hairs.

However, to the knight's misfortune, he had accidentally taken Nora's secret stash of pink hair dye cleverly disguised as shampoo that she secretly planned to use for Ren that very day.

So after rinsing was done, he was horrified to find out the top of Weiss hair was now a bright magenta color. Her hair now looked like those snow cones with cherry frosting on top!

I guess from Ice Queen, she can now be Ice _Cream! _

*Cricket noises*

Oh screw you, puns are funny.

"Oh my dust, Weiss is going to kill me when she wakes up now!" Jaune panicked as he stated the naked truth. Thankfully, the heiress was still out cold for some reason.

Realizing he couldn't just stay there and just hope for a Dues Ex Machina, Jaune then dragged Weiss out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Arc, what are you doing?"

Jaune paled. Slowly he turned his head towards the familiar voice to see Headmaster Ozpin holding his infamously infinite coffee mug and raising his brow at the curious sight of Jaune Arc with Weiss Schnee slung over his shoulder unconscious and her hair dyed magenta.

"Mr. Arc, pray tell me as to why Ms. Schnee is slung over your shoulder unconscious with her hair partially dyed magenta?" Ozpin asked the young male who seemed to becoming as pale as Weiss's previous hair color.

"H-headmaster!" Jaune answered back in fright, his heart about to jump out of his mouth and run away also screaming like a little girl. However, he had to answer him otherwise… who knew what could happen? But how could he even answer someone as wise and enigmatic as headmaster Ozpin?

"T-this… this isn't Weiss!"

Even I can't make that sound remotely smart.

Ozpin blinked. "That is not Ms. Schnee? … Even though the girl is clearly wearing her uniform and has the same exact skin tone as Ms. Schnee?"

Well maybe if his lie to Weiss worked (it also knocked her out cold and essentially caused this situation—but hey) then he could come up with a lie that would trick Ozpin!

… *Facepalm*

Not even realizing the faulty logic of his own thoughts, Jaune attempted to poorly misdirect one of the sharpest minds in all of Remnant, "… Iiitttt's… heeerrr… twin sister—yes! This is her twin sister—err—Winter!"

To clarify, Weiss had never told any of her friends about her family, let alone Winter. How Jaune managed to correctly guess Weiss sister's name is an unknown factor.

"This is Winter Schnee?"

"You actually bel—I mean yes!" Jaune caught himself. It was now time to bring it home. "You see Headmaster, Winter dyes the top of her hair pink so that she would be distinguishable from her sister!"

Taking a sip of his coffee mug, Ozpin pointed out the elephant in the room, "But why is she unconscious?"

"Err, she… fell down… some stairs?"

"Oh my. Then you better get her to the Nurse Joy's office. I believe she is the closest one stationed around this area." Ozpin said rather calmly.

"Y-yeah! I-I better do that!" Jaune said, ready to bolt out of there.

"Wait, one more moment, Mr. Arc." Jaune knew it was too good to be true. "That still doesn't explain why she is wearing her sister's uniform and has the same scar as her sister?"

"… Because she has a sister fetish?" Jaune's mouth answered before his mind could even realize what he had just said. "I-I don't judge?"

Ozpin nodded his head once. "… Very well then, Mr. Arc, do hurry and bring our guest to the office. I mean, if the current CEO of the Schnee enterprise would hear such a tragedy befall even one of his daughters, he would come down on the poor, miserable man that had caused such an incident to happen with the entire wrath of the earthly equivalent of heaven and hell," He poetically described a death threat. "You weren't the cause of this accident, but one who helped solve this, yes?"

Jaune answered but his voice insanely squeaky, meek, and afraid as he muttered one word. "Yes…"

"Alright, off you—" Ozpin saw Jaune run almost faster than Ruby's semblance before he could even try to dismiss him again.

With Jaune gone, Ozpin finally let a smile curl up his lips. He didn't know what kind of situation brought about the strange circumstance of Mr. Arc carrying Ms. Schnee's unconscious body with her hair partially dyed, and he didn't even know why Mr. Arc was trying so hard to even give him those insanely pitiful lies.

But what he did know was that it would be very entertaining to see how it would all work out. He needed to relax a bit after his talk with Ironwood.

Though, he worried those series of explosions in the distance would give Glynda quite the headache later on.

Sun Wukong was giving himself a pat on the back by using Neptune's money to buy himself some ice cream. After all, Neptune would thank him later for doing a solid for him, so why not reward himself a little earlier?

Sun walked out of the vending area and back into one of the large outer hallways of Beacon. As he was enjoying his new Sea-salt ice cream, his eyes were caught by a strange image of a small corgi running around with a letter in his mouth,

"…"

Three… two… one…

"No! Zwei! Don't do that! Put that letter back!" Sun cried out before dashing after the smaller animal.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Mercury Black fought the urge to raise his brow questioningly. "Um, Cinder, are you sure about this?"

Usually, Mercury would never even think about questioning Cinder because that would be pretty much be the same thing as committing suicide by tying yourself on the railroad tracks buck naked, and slathering the ropes with honey from a wasps nest attracting the annoying the insects to sting you until you are eventually hit by that high speed 200 MPH Schnee Dust Train.

Don't ask why that was so specific.

"Must I repeat myself? Simply be on the lookout for a letter or an envelope under the hands of team JNPR or any of their acquaintances or allies."

"People still use letters?" Emerald repeated with the same reserved doubt as her partner.

"I believe I may have stumbled upon Ms. Nikos' weakness, and the key is written on a letter." While the source she heard this from may have been… faulty… the information was not false. Besides, worst case scenario they would simply be wasting their time. Best case scenario was that they would expose a weakness to subdue Nikos during the operation. It was high reward, low risk chance.

Mercury and Emerald shared a glance. They would do it, but they weren't completely sure. "Alright… Cinder, where are we even going to find a letter?"

"Zwei! Come back with that letter!"

The trio of evil turned to voice to see a corgi running away from a blonde monkey Faunus. Said corgi happened to have a letter in his mouth.

In disbelief and shock at the insanely cliché event in front of them, Emerald spoke out. "T-there's no way that's the same letter, right? I mean that could just be a coincidence?" She asked unsurely.

The only answer the two had was a dark smile on Cinder's face.

_**Meanwhile **__**in the Hall of Justice**__**.**_

Ruby was exhausted. Excessive use of her semblance had drained her aura reserves. "Aww man, how am I going to avoid Jaune at this rate?"

"Ruby?"

Too exhausted to even be surprised, Ruby turned her head to see Pyrrha. "Oh. Hey, Pyrrha."

"You look troubled. Is something the matter?"

"Well… kinda… it's embarrassing to say…" Ruby exhaled as she slumped on the trunk of a nearby tree in an untouched courtyard.

Pyrrha wanted to look for Nora, but instead she decided to sit down beside Ruby to help her somehow. "I heard talking about your problems will make you feel better."

Ruby became flushed. "It's really embarrassing…" But a certain thought came to her mind. "W-wait. Pyrrha… hypothetically speaking…" She was so glad Weiss gave her that dictionary. "… Were you given any love letters?"

Pyrrha paled and blushed at the mention. "W-what do you mean?" Did Ruby know about the letter? Was it actually real?! Oh dust! What did Nora do!?

"I-I mean Jaune talks about how you were on a cereal box," Pyrrha relaxed a little. "And Weiss said that you were actually pretty famous… so I was wondering if you've ever got some… nicely written fan mails? I-I was just wondering since it crossed my mind today." Ruby finished meekly, choosing her best words that didn't go back to love letters.

Pyrrha gave a small sigh of relief. But this topic was a little curious since she wasn't entirely sure if she recently received a love letter from her team leader. Trying to distract her from her own problems, Pyrrha found herself answering Ruby. "Why yes. I received many fan mails and confessions…" Even from the same gender, but Pyrrha didn't want to talk about subject with Ruby yet.

"So how do you respond to them?" Ruby asked attentively, almost hanging on her every word.

"I honestly don't know how to respond to all of them since they were so varying, and since they were fan mail, I didn't necessarily need to respond to them," She answered, but saw how Ruby seemed disappointed with her answer. Reaching a little deeply, she remembered one fan mail that really stood out to her. "But do you want me to tell you about my favorite fan mail?"

Ruby curled up, grabbing her knees and placing her head on them as she titled towards Pyrrha.

"My favorite fan mail was from someone who I will simply address as Susan so I won't ruin her privacy. After I won the second Mistrial tournament, a little girl was able to catch my attention in the stands before I was able to walk back into the lockers. It was very cold that day, so her family wrapped him up in the most adorable dog hat and gave him layers of miniature jackets that made her look puffy."

"Aww…" Ruby cooed, imagining the absolutely precious idea of a little boy wrapped up in the cold weather. Kind of like how her mother did that during one time their heater busted, and she gently placed layers of clothes around her while playing with Ruby saying that she was 'gearing her up'…

Ruby tried her best to focus on the story Pyrrha was telling her. "Anyway, the girl was able to sneak in to the front somehow and wave a small pink envelope with hearts. She was calling me miss the entire time trying to get my attention… and I was able to receive it kindly… but she was quickly taken back by her father…" She sighed dejectedly which confused Ruby a bit. "When I went into the locker room, I simply read the mail and it was written in crayon saying how the little girl wanted to be me when she grew up."

"Why did you sound so sad about that?" Ruby asked curiously.

Pyrrha smiled softly. "Afterward, I met her father again while visiting a grocery store. When he saw me, he expressed how his daughter was a huge fan of mine and thanked me for my work," then Pyrrha's smile dropped. "When I asked how his daughter was doing… he… he told me she had died to leukemia."

The few seconds of silence that followed after that was very awkward for Ruby, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't understand why something like this was her favorite letter.

Pyrrha spoke out again. "I felt horrible for bringing it up because I didn't even know she was diagnosed when I first saw her since she seemed so lively when I first saw her. I quickly apologized to him, but then he… he thanked me."

"The father thanked you?" Ruby repeated in disbelief.

"He explained to me that his daughter was a weak and sickly girl from birth and the chemotherapy and medicine had very much sapped the life out of her. However, she was most alive when she first saw me during my first tournament run. She adored me on the first sight since she didn't know that someone could be so beautiful and strong... Since then on she would always want to be like me whenever she heard about me… to her father, I gave her hope that maybe she could be like me one day," Pyrrha explained gently. "The week before she died, she begged to see me at my second tournament, and despite warning against the doctors, her father brought her out to meet me… looking back then, she looked so full of life, and I didn't even know she was a patient…"

"That is so sad…" Ruby spoke out, her eyes getting a little teary.

"The reason why her letter became my favorite was because I touched her life and inspired her when she didn't have much hope. I learned that what I do can really affect people's lives. And most importantly, I learned that when people write out their feelings out on a piece of paper, a majority of the time they pour their hearts out in those writings," Pyrrha finished solemnly. As she did, she made a mental note to herself: whether or not Jaune truly wrote that letter to her, she would have to confess her feelings for him. If one of her fans would brave their own lives to thank her for inspiring them, how could she compare that to the feelings of nervousness and fear she had when attempting to confess to her leader?

Ruby also took Pyrrha's story to heart. "Pyrrha, thank you for that…" She stood up with renewed energy. "Alright! I've decided to answer Jaune's Love letter!"

SON OF A

"Excuse me—what?" Pyrrha asked innocently. Her brain a little in the unknown this second.

Ruby blinked at her then blushed at what she had just mentioned. "O-oh! Umm… Jaune… kind of gave me a love letter, and I haven't answered him?" She said that in a hurried whisper, but Pyrrha also heard that properly, causing the girl to stand up with an unreadable face.

"He gave you a love letter?" Pyrrha asked almost on auto pilot, her consciousness was really having trouble computing this moment.

"Err…"

A very very dark and cynical thought came to Pyrrha, and since her consciousness was somewhat… 'in error'… she didn't have much control in asking this, "By any chance did he claim that you were as majestic as angels?"

Ruby's silver eyes widened larger than coconuts. "W-what!? H-how did you know that!?"

What Ruby didn't know was the temperature of the area was rapidly rising. Several metal objects were starting to float.

"Because I believe _Arc_ had handed me the same letter." Pyrrha almost spat.

It was that instant, while Jaune was just several feet from Nurse Joy's office, he felt this unbelievable and overbearing feeling like he was going to see a **bloody **_**red**_** death** very very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>{Author's notes}<strong>

**Happy Holidays, folks!**

**Jaune: … Why?!**

**Why what?**

**Jaune: *Points back to the chapter.* THIS!?**

… **I don't understand.**

**Jaune: You made me look like a fool, and potentially killed me in one of the worst possible death orchestrated by two of the most powerful women in RWBY!**

**Oh don't worry J-man, I am a writer and a sucker for the archtypes! You will get over these obstacles and grow closer to your friends after this, ultimately becoming stronger in your life!**

**Jaune: Oh… OK… For a second there—**

**PFFFTTTAHAAHAHAHA!**

**Well, bye folks, happy holidays! Thank you for reading!**


	6. For A Legendary Man

**Sorry this one is late, had trouble deciding what I wanted for this chapter. Had to scrap a few drafts before I could be even satisfied with what I had.**

… **Also, Rooster Teeth was right. I hope, despite whatever religious culture you have (or lack off), that Monty Oum rests in peace.**

**He inspired so many, it's too bad he left so soon, but I hope we as his fans could honor his legacy.**

**In Honor of Oum...**

* * *

><p>Nurse Joy had her fair share of strange patients. Surprisingly, none could ever compare to when approximately a dozen oddly similar ten year olds came into her office asking her to heal their pet… 'things'…<p>

Still here she was raising a brow at her current case of today: Weiss Schnee unconscious.

She simply seemed to have fainted, so she was placed on a bed to rest.

But the reason why this particular case was so strange was that her hair was dyed magenta near the top of her head, making her look like ice cream.

The second reason why today's patient was so curious was that the person that brought her into her infirmary was now hiding under Weiss's bed and holding his knees up to his chest in utter fear while muttering something about the wrath of heaven and hell.

…

Yep, nothing could beat that time with the children and their strange obsession with healing things.

"Um, Mr. Arc," Nurse Joy started. "Are you… alright?"

"And the sounds of drums shall signify the epic and righteous fury that will come forth and kick my ass!"

Nurse Joy sighed.

For some reason, Mr. Arc had this strange delusion that something will come and potentially kill him. That something being Weiss Schnee's father from whatever coherent words she was able to catch after him babbling on about verses and Psalms.

Apparently, Jaune was so scared and had such a strong feeling of death over him that he was able to ramble on like a poet. Who knew that people had the hidden talent of becoming poets? It would mark a great foundation to a new study in mental psychology and the latent talents of the sentient species that she could report back to her Professors at her old college.

Coincidentally it was also weird since recently she was being hit on by some guy who was also some kind of poet before said poet was dragged away by a smaller green haired boy with glasses, a red haired girl, and a frog…

Still couldn't beat those dozen kids and them always saying yes for some reason…

She sighed and wondered briefly about her closet hobby.

Anyway what Nurse Joy didn't know was that both she and Jaune misunderstood the situation.

Jaune's overwhelming sense of danger did not activate because of Weiss Schnee's father.

It was triggered over two very angry and powerful young women looking for blood as red as their combined hair colors, and these two women specifically were hunting a certain blonde haired boy…

"Sun Wukong!"

Not that one.

Glynda Goodwitch was ticked.

It was bad enough that she had to go wherever and attempt to fix another potentially expensive area from collateral damage from another melee here in Beacon, but now she had just caught Sun Wukong carrying a corgi when pets must be at least legalized before bringing them into Hunter schools such as Beacon.

"There are rules to brining animals to school grounds. You may be a guest, but that does not mean you can disregard the rules so nonchalantly!" Glynda scolded as she levitated both the Dog and said Faunus off the ground.

"T-this isn't my dog!" Sun cried out as he attempted to move but felt like he was floating in zero gravity.

Zwei barked twice, confusing the two on whether or not he was either denying or accepting Sun's claims.

Wait, he was barking.

It was then Glynda noticed that the dog was previously holding a piece of paper that had just fallen into the ground. It was slightly slobbery, but it was only along the outer edges.

Sun's eyes widened as he saw the teacher try to pick up the letter.

"~For the Queen!"

Sun, Glynda, and Zwei turned their head towards the sound of that familiarly hyperactive voice, only to find a large dust cloud heading right for them. Glynda acted quickly and raised a small force field for all three of them.

After the initial shockwave, Glynda placed down the shield and glared at where the attack came from: two young ladies from the same two teams that has caused her nothing but grief this entire year whose names rhyme with Vora Nalkyrie and Lang Yiao Xong.

Said two mentionables were slugging it out and actively destroying anything as collateral damage within the vicinity.

Sun, raising himself from the ground, felt the air pressure become heavy as he looked towards the teacher/Huntress.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wukong, I have students to…" She bent her riding corp. "Discipline." She seemed to have emphasized this word more than she thought she did.

Thinking it might be a good idea not to watch what he thought would happen next, Sun looked away only to find Zwei staring at him and panting lightly.

Sun's eyes widened as he realized what he was originally chasing the dog for. His eyes quickly scanned the area for any sign of the piece of paper, but it must have been blown away from the dust cloud from earlier.

Sun made himself stand back up and ignored the bloodlust coming off from the direction of Glynda. He noticed that she now pacified two girls by freezing them mid air.

As he dusted himself off, he couldn't help but feel off.

It was if there was some leftover but_ two separate forms _of bloodlust directed towards him for some reason.

Two different hands touched both of his shoulders.

_**Elsewhere…**_

The first thing Ren thought when he regained consciousness was to hit something hard. So far, his day had gone from bad to worse when he was simply trying to help Jaune find the owner of a love letter.

And now as he was waking up, instead of seeing black, he was seeing white, a pure, heavenly, and bright color that could only be described to be used in a holy manner.

'If I died… I swear…' Before he could even think about haunting Jaune, Ren felt a shock of pain his brain was sending him from his sore body, signifying that he was indeed (be it fortunately or unfortunately) alive.

It was after the initial shock of pain that Ren realized the white in question was simply something on his face. Gaining control over his motor skills once more, Ren reached for what felt to be a piece of paper on his face.

He quickly held it up and noticed some familiar contents on it. It was the note both he and Jaune were chasing.

Realizing what it was, Ren got himself back up and twitched in pain as he did. He then noticed that he was sleeping near shards of glass from a window that seemed to have a huge shattered hole approximately his size.

Ren stood back up, paper in his hand, and quickly turned—to face plant into an opening door.

Out of said door, Professor Oobleck glanced his head out to see who would willingly strike his door with their face. "Ah! Mr. Lie Ren," Then his unseen pupils glanced over the piece of paper clenched in one of his hands. "I see you are turning in you extra credit report on Faunus history. Splendid, I will take this and add credit to your grade!" Said coffee energized professor quickly said before taking the paper from the stunned green hunter in training before making his way out his class room with suitcase in hand.

Ren, gathering his bearings, cursed in unknown profanities before attempting to catch up to the caffeinated, coffee-loving, college-level professor and take back the letter.

_**Over Yonder…**_

There comes a time in man's life where he must brave one of the scariest forces in the world:

An angry woman.

For Neptune Vasilias, his poor plight had to be paired up with his best friend's current crush who currently wished for said friend to be crushed. (Wordplay!)

Ignoring the small comedy of this situation, he was perplexed as to why she was all doing this. He probably could have saved a lot of problems by simply being honest and asking her what this was truly all about and openly admitting his speculation at the scene at hand.

Though we all know if he had the non-cannon balls to do that, we wouldn't be having this story now would we?

But to be fair on his part, it was extremely hard to talk to Belladonna while she emitted a malicious, blood lusting aura that activated anyone's fight or flight brain sequence within a fifteen meter radius and made the lesser unimportant people flee away in terror.

Right now, the two were on their way to Nurse Joy's office due to some light conversations that Blake overheard about a blonde haired boy and a girl that suspiciously sound like Weiss were doing unknowns in a private area.

After hearing said 'rumors', the two (Blake and unwilling company) made their way to the strangely familiar nurse's office.

When Nurse Joy saw the two students entering, she smiled courtly. "Oh hello? How may I help you, today?"

"Nurse Joy, has anyone recently left this office?" Blake scanned the area briefly, almost ignoring the appointed nurse.

"Oh no, but I now that you are here, you're teammate Ms. Schnee is here along with her guest that brought her here."

Neptune raised his brow at the mention of that. He briefly wondered what had happened to Weiss before he noticed an even darker mood tone shift in Blake as she made her way to one of the beds covered by a curtain.

He also noticed that she had just loaded Gambol Shroud.

'Crap!? Is she going to end Weiss!? Why would she do that to her own teammate!? What if she sees her as a rival!? She _is_ one of those Yander things Sun showed me once! I've got to save Weiss!'

Steeling himself, Neptune grabbed a metal folding chair.

Blake let her petty anger get the better of her usually reserved and quiet self. She assumed the 'guest' Nurse Joy mentioned must have been the filthy primate, Sun.

He must have conspired with Weiss to play along in his sick fantasies of occupying a bed in the nurse's office. Then when the nurse would leave, they would proceed to actually play 'Healing Games' where Weiss would dress up as a 'Nurse' and attempt a check up on her 'Patient.'

…

To be fair, only Blake would assume something so vaguely specific while alluding to one of her lesser known hobbies.

"I've got you now!" Blake yelled as she removed the curtain.

"KYAAAH!?"

Blake was surprised to see that Weiss was actually unconscious on the bed with her hair partially dyed pink. She was more surprised at the girly scream that didn't _come_ from her but rather right _under_ Weiss' bed.

"I swear on my best friend Pyhrra, Mr. Schnee! It was an ac—Blake?" Jaune's head popped up from under Weiss' bed.

"Jaune?"

"SUN, I GOT YOUR BACK!"

*WHAM!*

Houston, they have a problem.

"… Wait… Jaune? What are you doing there?" Neptune saw Jaune's surprised and shocked face poking out of the bottom of the bed.

"What have I done? … WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU SMACKED BLAKE IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD, YOU DUNCE!" No longer scared, Jaune's hero mode was activated when he saw his friend harmed by someone who wasn't his usual clumsiness.

He shot out from under his lowly hiding space and towered angrily over Neptune.

Nurse Joy was conflicted over helping the poor girl that was knocked out, running scared from Mr. Arc, or somehow getting involved so the Hunter would 'get furious' at her—nope never mind. Second option it was.

*Click*

That was one of Beacon's finest nurses?

"I-I t-thought sss-she was going to… kill… Weiss?"

"WHY WOULD SHE KILL HER OWN TEAMMATE?!" Jaune yelled once more, grabbing Neptune by the collar and shaking him violently.

What he didn't notice was that his screaming was slowly waking two sleeping beauties.

"I-I swear, she was all scary before and she looked like she was possessed! You gotta believe me, Jaune, I didn't want to do it! Please not the face!" Neptune winced.

"Uhh… Shut up."

The two men looked over to the girl on the nurse bed slowly waking up.

"… I thought Yang and Ruby were terrible in the morning…" Weiss commented as she sat up and place a hand on her throbbing head.

"Weiss? Why is you hair dyed pink?" Neptune asked innocently, causing Jaune to drop his collar and start to sweat.

"Excuse me?" Weiss repeated before opening her eyes and noticing her top bangs being a different color than they usually are.

Weiss looked broken.

Jaune was scared.

Blake moaned and slowly got up.

Neptune got scared.

"… Vasilias…" Blake muttered darkly.

"… Arc…" Weiss eyes narrowed as she remembered the last boy she saw before losing her conscious.

The two boys backed up slowly when they saw the two girls, ignoring each other but acting in complete, dark, dreadful, hope-crushing, synch.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**"

* * *

><p><strong>{Author Notes.}<strong>

**I hope you all at least had a smile when reading this.**

**Dream on fellow readers! **

**Never! **

**Stop! **

**Dreaming!**


End file.
